


Skip Beat! - Halloween Special

by Cindel



Category: Skip Beat!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindel/pseuds/Cindel
Summary: A short chapter of a Halloween special for Skip Beat! I wrote in 2016.





	Skip Beat! - Halloween Special

**Author's Note:**

> IT IS ONLY ONE CHAPTER AND ISN'T COMPLETED.  
> I wrote this is 2016 for a friend and wanted to see what others thought, it's pretty short but I was thinking about continuing the story if anyone is interested in it.

Jelly sat the hairspray down and took a look at all her work, Ren was all ready for presentation at the dress up ball event at the company; this year's theme was costumes like Halloween party but it was a daily occurrence with Lory, making the event suspense even more extravagant and worrisome to all involved. She squealed in satisfaction at how well the outfit came together on Ren, it was more of a forced costume choice that the women in the styling and make-up department declared was necessary and could not be denied to all the other men and women of the world.

Ren stared in discomfort at the appearance before him, Jelly's talent as usual was excellent, he could find no flaw to complain about, neither at the red eyes starting back at him. The costume that had been presented to him earlier that morning, when the women present their argument why he had to wear the costume; he had to admit to himself it was a very well made outfit, a form fitting white tie suit that showed off a little royal red from the inside layer of his tailcoat and in the little details along his waistcoat.  
"Don't make that face Ren." Jelly stared at him through the mirror. "You'll crease my perfect make up and then I'll have to fix it and make the people wait longer to see your face!" He couldn't help it, after all the effort they put into it, he still didn't be comfortable or confident in his costume. His mind had been mostly on a new role he was considering but wasn't yet sure if he was going to take it. Too many memories he wasn't ready to remember and go through again...  
He watched her and put away everything, and latched the filled makeup case closed, anything to distract him.  
Jelly let out a sigh and grabbed her coat looking back at him once more and exhaled once more at Ren for taking too long and hiding his amazing appearance every second too long, deciding to leave first. "I'll give you a minute with yourself, but don't keep everyone waiting!" Heading towards the door she called back "Oh and be careful whose blood you suck on tonight, we can't have you breaking all the hearts at once." She winked at him and closed the door, leaving him alone with his thoughts.  
I shoot up, knowing if I could just get myself out the door I could push the thoughts away to focus on maintaining my appearance, but could never make it close enough to the door. I retreated to the back of the room and sat down on the couch, the placing the top hot I was holding onto the little table, my hands were starting to sweat more the longer I held it. Why couldn't I get back this? I looked up at the clock, I had to be out there soon but I couldn't make it out there just yet.  
I Sighed and leaned forward carefully rubbing my temples, I let myself think of the character I would be portraying if I took the role, at the one I was currently dressed to wear, in the costume of Ren Tsuruga; No, I can't keep dwelling on these thoughts or I will lose myself. Desperately trying to push myself up and make a run for the door. Someone would be coming any minute, what if they saw me? What is they saw who I truly was? I don't want to see anyone! 

And then it found me once again, I could feel my pulse already racing, pounding at my already throbbing chest; frozen with my hands in my face, my breath getting harder and heavier while the air felt constricted. I was scared. The more I tried to take control the more it took over.  
This wasn't in the plans for the weekend, but the pain thought otherwise.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Ren is taking a while" Kyoko said in a low voice Yashiro looked over at her, she was rubbing her hands together nervously, waiting besides him for Ren to walk out the door.

It had been obvious to him when she came up to him asking about Ren, that she wanted to see him before the rest of the crowd had, and he wouldn't blame her since he was also curious. Having seen the outfit once as it was brought in before he was ushered out, he couldn't picture Ren dressed in that, yet knowing how perfect it would look; his curiosity had him waiting as well.  
He smirked when the thought occurred to him. "He's probably embarrassed by his outfit."  
Leaning over to Kyoko, watching her eyes widen as she tried to imagine what kind of out costume could even make him embarrassed or nervous, she was even more curious now.

"I would go in and tell him to come out anyways, but I think it would work out a lot better if you told him." He smirked inwardly at his idea. 

She pointed at herself "Me?"

He leaned closer to her almost whispering to her "I'm his manager, but you, you're the lady I'm know he'd love to see. You'll have more of an effect on him than I can." He smiled when he got the reaction he wanted. Standing back upright, watching as Kyoko tried to play off the blush that was tinting her cheeks.  
. "You should go in and get him, the stylists have already finished with him and I'm curious to see how he looks as well since he'll believe it if you say it, and so does everyone else." He continued.  
~ "The stylists have already come and gone, now everyone's just waiting for him to appear," He smiled. "And don't forget to tell him how handsome he looks. Your honest opinion will help him more than the compliments he'll receive to be more confident tonight."  
Watching her walk up to the door, and glance back at him as he motioned for her to go on and knock. She knocked three times and called his name. No answer. She knocked again and waited a moment before deciding bravely to grabbed the knob and turn it.  
She carefully opened the door and entered in closing it behind her; leaving him alone to wait once again. He leaned against the wall and chuckled to himself, a big grin played on his face. He tried force himself from imagining Ren's reaction to Kyoko's outfit for the night. Kanae had done well in convincing Kyoko, who'd been ecstatic when she had brought up going together as sister witches, which turned out a lot better than he had originally thought they would, especially after what Kanae had told him concerning the other ideas Kyoko had considered.

It was pretty clear who the good witch was and who was the bad witch was.

Furthermore thankful that tonight there was no full moon, otherwise he'd have to worry about how to cover up for the vampire who would suddenly transform into a hungry wolf, by the magic spell of a particular oblivious good witch.


End file.
